Fujiko D Rosalya ou comment devenir une pirate
by Jujulamiss
Summary: Elle avait toujours été enfant unique . Et voila qu'on lui refourgue une centaine de frères . Son père ? Inconnu au bataillon . Qu'importe ! Désormais , ce sera Barbe-blanche et personne d'autre ! Elle avait décidé de mettre sous silence son passé , sa famille . Là encore , c'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air . Tous ses acquis sont remis en question . Elle va devoir faire avec
1. Prologue

Prologue 

« La mort n'atteint pas seulement celui qui doit fermer les yeux à jamais mais aussi les autres , tous les autres qui recevront l'horreur et l'absence en partage »

Marie-Claire Blais

Bip . Bip .

Dans le silence , seuls les bruits des appareils médicaux résonnent .

Et deux respirations . L'une est profonde et calme . Féminine .

Comme le calme après une rude tempête .

Comme une pause avant de revenir à la réalité . Et souffrir .

L'autre est plus rauque , plus masculine . Comme un marin surveillant le calme apparent de la mer . Parce qu'il sait que l'océan peut gronder . Peut souffrir .

Et soudain , elle ouvre les yeux . Elle ne dors plus .

L'homme reste sur ses gardes . Tout comme la mer , va-t-elle se laisser submerger par ce flot de tristesse ? Non . La colère est partie . La souffrance , elle , ne la quittera pas de si tôt . Un peu comme une fidèle amie .

Une amie qui semble réduire son cœur en miettes .

Recroquevillée sur elle même , enveloppée de bandages .

Si pitoyable femme , qui ne peut arrêter ses larmes .

La douleur est trop forte .

«Oh mon amour ! Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Tu avais promis de ne pas m'abandonner . »

Elle ne le dit pas . Sa voix s'est perdue dans les ruines de Marine Ford . Au près de lui . D'eux . Elle ne devait jamais plus parler .

Ses yeux sont tout aussi éloquents .

L'homme est perdu . Que faire ?

Son instinct lui crie de la prendre dans ses bras . De l'aider à faire son deuil .

Il ne peut plus la voir pleurer . Il veut la protéger , de toute son âme !

Mais il se sent faible . Tellement ridicule face à toute cette peine qui menace de l'engloutir .

Pour la toute première fois , Trafalgar Law ne sait pas quoi faire .

Et au loin , derrière de multiples couloirs et tant de portes , un jeune homme dort . Blessé à demi mort , il a réussi à se décrocher de la sinistre réalité .

Pour combien de temps ? Bientôt , la douleur le transpercera de part en part . Mais il y survivra . Pour ceux qui restent , ses amis .

Mais la femme ? Réussira t-elle à se relever ? En aura t-elle seulement l'envie ?

Au fond des mers , dans un sous-marin jaune , à nouveau , des batailles débutent .

Il va se battre pour vivre , surmonter toutes ses blessures .

Elle essayera de reprendre pied . De pouvoir un jour réussir à avancer et de laisser les morts derrière elle .

Dans ce sous-marin , une nouvelle guerre commence . Une guerre pour la vie .


	2. Chapter 1 Poupée de porcelaine

Chapitre 1

Poupée de porcelaine

* Deux ans avant le prologue *

L'île de Portiluka dégageait une atmosphère particulière .

Les enfants riaient sur la plage sur la plage , en s'aspergent d'eau .

Des amoureux se baladaient sur le port , main dans la main . Les commerçants discutaient tranquillement . La fin d'après-midi était très agréable .

Ce n'était pas l'heure de manger , mais déjà , les cafés et autres restaurants se remplissaient peu à peu .

Une femme marchait dans la rue principale , profitant elle aussi de cette journée magnifique , dans une ville qui la captivait . Mille et une couleurs , les effluves de tant de parfums la ravissait .

C'était une jeune femme blonde aux yeux turquoise .

La démarche peu assurée , elle rentrait directement dans une catégorie .

Celle des filles belles mais qui ne le savent absolument pas .

Elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle , cela se remarquait très vite .

Habillée d'un long débardeur bleu aux écritures noires , d'un short en jean et de plates sandales noires , elle dévorait la ville du regard .

Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur nouvelle , une lueur d'espoir .

Un bonnet noir posé sur sur ses cheveux ondulés qui lui arrivaient à la poitrine , elle déambulait , captivée comme un enfant le jour de Noël .

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une ville …

Mais pas pour tout le monde . Pour elle , c'était LA ville . Celle où tout serait possible , en y mettant du sien .

Elle portait des bracelets en or qui tintaient joyeusement à l'un de ses poignets . Sur l'autre , un lourd bracelet lui enserrait le poignet . Ciselé d'or et de couleur carmin , il était plutôt destiné à un homme mais lui allait relativement bien .

Deux épées , attachées dans son dos , venaient compléter sa tenue . Les lames dissimulées dans leurs fourreaux , on ne voyait que les manches de ces fameux katanas .

L'un était azur tandis que l'autre était pourpre . Tous les deux avaient de petites plumes reliées au manche grâce à de fines cordelettes de cuivre .

Cette jeune femme avait une allure plutôt étrange . A la fois puissante et fragile .

Elle ressemblait en tous points à une petite poupée de porcelaine .

Faible et enfantine .

Ses formes étaient on ne peut plus visibles sous ses vêtements , mais elle n'était pas à l'aise avec son corps .

Une poupée plantureuse mais absolument pas sensuelle .

Curieux mélange en vérité !

« Pourquoi ne pas se poser là ? Cette ville est idéale non ? Tout y paraît simple . Peut être qu'ici je pourrai tout recommencer à zéro . Tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes .»

Evidemment , ce n'était pas aussi simple . Mais pas impossible .

Elle en avait assez de parcourir Grand Line .

Pourtant , elle était encore bien loin du nouveau monde !

Mais elle était lassée de courir après ces chimères . Cela ne lui rendra pas son passé ni ne lui assurera un futur …

Ruminant de sombres pensées , elle ateigna rapidement le vieux port .

« Wow . Le coucher du soleil est vraiment beau . »

Encore un point pour Portiluka ! Décidément , cette île lui donnait de plus en plus envie . Elle n'était là que depuis une semaine , que déjà , elle désirait rester ici .

Nul doute qu'elle y trouvera son bonheur . Avec juste un petit effort .

Elle poussa la porte d'un bar sans vraiment trop réfléchir .

Le destin en avait décidé ainsi , c'est tout !

Ce bar était un peu miteux . Contrairement à toutes les brasseries de l'île , il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde . Une dizaine de personnes tout au plus !

D'un coté , une bande de présumés bandits . Insipides .

Parlant haut et riant fort , ils avaient tout de ces types qui essayaient de jouer aux durs mais qui s'écrasaient sans peine face à une force plus puissante qu'eux .

La femme en compta six .

Six gars ridicules qui ne ferraient rien d'autre de leur vie à part terroriser la population .

C'était contre « ça » qu'elle luttait . Elle était chasseuse de prime .

Du moins à une époque .

Pirate ou brigands , elle les mettaient dans le même sac du moment que ces enflures s'amusaient à terroriser , voler ou tuer les civils .

Dégoûtée , elle tourna la tête de l'autre coté .

Et c'est qu'elle les vit .

Ce sacré destin était en marche !

Ils étaient trois .

Elle en remarqua immédiatement un . C'est simple : certains ont des tronches de cake , lui en avait une d'ananas .

Plutôt cool . L'autre avait une banane ( pas comme les croco-banana ! La banane , la coiffure ) c'était pas mal non plus .

Le troisième était plus jeune . Enfin elle n'était pas vraiment sûre : ce type dormait comme un bienheureux . Dans son assiette . Normal .

Le pire c'est que cela ne semblait absolument pas déranger ses deux compères qui discutaient , comme si de rien n'était .

Ok … a chacun ses délires !

Tout en méditant sur ces ( belles ) paroles , la femme se dirigea vers le comptoir , s'assit sur un tabouret et demanda un jus de pamplemousse au barman .

Tout comme elle avait reluqué les clients au bar , elle se sentit ( à sa plus grande gêne ) les regards des autres vrillés dans son dos .

A l'exception du brun , qui roupillait toujours

« On se demande ce qu'il fait de ses nuits celui-là ! »

Elle but bu d'un trait son jus , paya puis se dirigea vers la sortie . A sa plus grande surprise , le-brun-fatigué-qui-dort-dans-son-assiette s'était réveillé . Il parlait avec ananas et banane tout en buvant su sake .

Elle le détailla plus ou moins discrètement .

Des taches de rousseurs et un grand sourire . Torse nu , abdos parfaits . Deux tatouages au compteur : un sur l'épaule et un autre dans le dos .

Attendez … ce tatouage … cette trombine … sans compter ananas et banane …

Ah oui quand même ! Elle voyait de qui il s'agissait .

Bon … ben on va partir hein ! Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de faire de vieux os dans ce bar .

Elle était chasseuse de pirate ( enfin elle avait été , elle est redevenue … ce n'est pas forcement très clair ! ) Une chose est sure : elle n'avait pas affaire à des bleus .

Les commandants de Barbe Blanche ne sont jamais des bleus .

Et soudain , la catastrophe .

La fin du monde . Le destin était en vacances visiblement …

- Eh princesse ! Reste pas toute seule !

- Bah ouais ! Viens donc avec nous !

-Haha ! C'est vrai ! Viens jouer avec nous !

Ca , c'était les pseudos-briguands . Qui lui avaient dit cela . A elle .

Grosse panique . Elle était sensée répondre quoi ?

Heu … heuuuu ! Une idée , une idée !

- Plutôt mourir que de venir avec des crevures dans votre genre . Vous me dégoutez ! Allez prendre un bain au lieu de dire des conneries , ça changera !

Et ça c'était elle .

Nooooon ! Mais elle conne ou quoi ?! Pourquoi elle a sortit un truc pareil ?

Juste pour faire son intéressante devant le beau brun ( dont elle se souvenait à présent du nom ) . Là , elle allait avoir de gros ennuis . Ces types avaient beau être pitoyables , ils étaient des bandits .

Ils étaient dangereux . Et en supériorité numérique .

Y'a vraiment des fois où elle devrait contrôler ses émotions . Ou juste apprendre à fermer sa grande bouche . Ca la met dans des situations pas possibles !

Là , elle était vraiment dans la mouise …


	3. Chapitre 2 Poupée tueuse

Chapitre 2 : Poupée tueuse

Un énorme blanc suivit sa déclaration .

Le silence glacait les os et donnait des frissons .

Même Portgas D Ace s'était tu .

Marco le phénix la regardait intensemment , comme si lui disait :

" Et maintenant ? Tu vas faire quoi ? "

Satch la regardait aussi , un brin amusé .

Super ... ils se foutaient d'elle maintenant ?

Et les briguands qui lui jetaient des sales regards . Certains sortaient déja leurs épées .

Bon , c'est clair et net . Il faut qu'elle se tire maintenant . La fuite est sans aucun doute sa seule chance .

C'est bête quand même ! Elle aurait adoré faire la connaissance de Poingts Ardents ! Ses amies en seraient sûremment mortes de jalousie .

Puis elle se rappella qu'elle était un chasseuse de pirate . Et techniquement , on ne fait pas ami-ami avec les pirates .

De toute façon , cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'amie ...

Trêve de bavardages ! Il faut VRAIMENT partir d'ici . Et se terrer quelque part le temps que tout ceci se calme . Pour se cacher et fuire la réalité , elle était la meilleure .

Alors elle fait un pas . Puis un autre .

Déjà , les autres se lèvent , bien décidés à lui faire la peau .

Mauvais tout ça .

Elle n'avait pas le choix . Elle quitta le bar en courant . C'en est finit de son honneur ... Prendre la poudre d'escampette devant le fameux Ace , c'est douloureux .

Mais qu'importe ! Entre sauver sa vie et faire la fille classe et pleine de dignité devant un homme ( aussi beau fut-il ) qu'elle ne reverra jamais , le choix est vite fait !

Donc elle couru dans la ville .

Les gens la regardaient bizzaremment .

" Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu une jeune femme se tailler comme une dératée car elle a des tueurs aux trousses ? " pensa-t-elle .

Alors elle court . Elle visita la ville qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins bien . Et les autres la poursuivait , qui semblaient mourir d'envie de la réduire en purée .

Toujours assit le bar , Ace avait la tête dans les nuages . Il songeait à cette fille qui venait de quitter le bar à toute vitesse .

Il ne pensait pas à elle juste parce qu'elle était belle ! Non pas du tout !

Portgas D Ace n'était pas comme ça , c'est bien connu !

...

Bon ok . Elle était pas trop mal . Un putain de canon , plutôt .

Elle avait de cette poitr ... heu ! De ces yeux !

- Ace ! Tu baves !

- Haha ! T'as raison Marco ! Tu penserais pas à bouffer des fois ?

- Quoi ?! Pour toi , si je suis heur ...

- Si tu souris comme un benêt en bavant tu veux dire ?

- Satch ! Je parle ! Bref , figure-toi que je ne pense pas qu'à manger mon vieux !

- Ah bon ? T u m'en dira tant .

- C'est véridique pourtant .

- Et donc , tu pensais à quoi ?

- Heu ... cette nana qui est sortie du bar . Ces types sont en train de la poursuivre et ... je m'inquiètais pour elle , c'est tout !

C'est vrai qu'il avait peur pour elle . Cette fille ne semblait pas bien forte , nul doute que ceux qui étaient à ses trousses n'en feraient qu'une bouchée .

E même temps , elle n'avait pas été très intelligente sur ce coup là !

Les mecs n'étaient pas super balèzes mais ils étaient si ! Et elle toute seule ...

Cette nana était suicidaire , c'est pas possible !

- Haha ! Ace , j'adore la façon dont tu t'inquiète pour ces dames : un filet de bave aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux !

- Satch , arrête un peu . On dirait un gros gamin . Ace n'est pas le seul à se faire du souci : je m'inquiète aussi .

- Attends Marco ? Tu veux qu'on aille la " sauver " ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie , Ace .

- C'est vrai que tu la dévorait de yeux ...

C'est sue ces ( magnifiques ) paroles de Satch que les trois amis quittèrent le bar . Ils démanbulaient dans la ville , tels de preux chevaliers à la recherche de leur princesse .

" Eh les gars ? Est-ce qu'elle me regardait ? "

" Merde ! Un cul-de-sac ! "

La voila bloquée , le dos au mur . Elle regarda ceux qu'elle avait insultés .

Ils ne semblaient vraiment , mais alors vraiment pas amicaux .

Voir même carrément sinistres .

Ils rigolaient , heureux d'avoir enfin pu capturer leur proie .

Et elle , elle se sentait comme un oisillon devant des tigres ravis d'avoir un amuse-gueule à se mettre sous la dent .

Le pire , c'était qu'elle était completement seule . Personne ne viendra lui sauver la mise .

" Tss . Faut tout faire toute seule de nos jours ! "

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que débutent les emmerdes . Mais pas pour elle . Plutôt pour eux en fait ...

Tout compte fait , ces types n'étaient pas très effrayants . Comme d'habitude , elle s'était pris la tête pour rien . C'était typiquement elle ça ...

M'enfin bon . Faut faire avec . Ces pauvres tâches ne comprendront même pas leur douleur .

Soudain , tout s'accélère . Ses cheveux devinrent rouge sang et virvoltèrent autour de de son visage .

De la poupée de porcelaine , il ne restait plus rien . La femme avait une allure de diable . La douceur de ses traits s'étaient envolés . Ne restait que le regard dur comme la pierre .

Ses yeux n'avaient pas changés . Toujours turquoises , ils regardaient fixement les couteaux , épées et autres machettes des malfrats .

Et d'un seul coup , leurs armes s'élèvent . La femme semblait les controler avec son regard froid et dur , tel deux pierres précieuses mises dans les orbites d'une jolie poupée .

La poupée mignone peut très bien devenir poupée tueuse .

- Haaaa !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?!

- Mon arme ?!

- C'est elle ! Elle controle leurs mouvements !

Puis les armes , de toutes natures différentes fusèrent en direction des hommes .

Grace à son pouvoir étrange , la femme venait de massacrer six hommes sans bouger un doigt .

Les corps retombérent lourdement , tout comme les épées .

La femme redevient blonde et reprit son chemin . La poupée tueuse était partie . Ne restait que l'adorable femme au visage digne d'un angelot , maladroite et peu à l'aise avec son corps de femme .

Elle soupia .

Même sur Grand Line , impossible de trouver des personnes avec qui avoir un minimum d'adrénaline lors d'une bataille sans pitié .

Ses ennemis , elle les tuaient directement , sans combat .

Et pourtant , il y en avait des tonnes de types balèzes contre qui elle rêvait de se battre !

Contre qui elle perdrait , y'avait pas photo . Les océans regorgeaient de femmes et d'hommes prets à en découdre et qui en valaient la peine . C'est juste qu'elle ne tombait jamais dessus .

C'était déspespérent .

Elle gardait ses précieux katanas pour les combats dits " intéressants " . Son pouvoir la rendait suffisament puissante pour tuer d'éventuels géneurs , mais elle ne se battait jamais avec les deux .

Pas d'armes et de pouvoir associés . Question d'honneur .

Parmi tous les hommes qu'elle avait rescencés et mis dans la catégorie " il faut que tu te batte au moins une fois contre eux même si mordras la poussière en deux secondes " un était au dessus .

Un qu'elle se devait d'affronter . Elle l'avait promis . Pas forcément le battre ( de toute façcon , le jour où elle le détronera , les poules auront des dents ) mais juste qu'IL la considère comme un adversaire à part entière .

Ce jour-là , elle pourra mourir heureuse .

C'était un de ses objectifs .

Elle désirait aussi retrouver une autre personne . Pas pour se battre , non . Juste pour lui dire ses quatres vérités . Qu'il soit au courant d'un minimum de choses .

Re-soupir .

Ce n'était pas demain la veille .

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux cadavres à ses pieds .

" Je suis quelqu'un de relativement gentil . Mais ne venez pas m'emmerder , ou vous le regrettrez amèrement . "

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Et si jamais ça vous dit de laisser une petite review , je vous fait des cookies !


	4. Chapter3Petite discussion avec un ananas

Petit mot de l'auteur avant de commencer :

Un gros aux revieweuses qui n'ont pas de compte et que je n'ai pas pu remercier personellement ( ChibiLuna et Maeva ) Merci les filles ! Et merci aussi à toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire , ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Chapitre 3 : Petite discussion avec un ananas

Ace était héberlué . Il se frotta les yeux , encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir . Non il n'avait pas rêvé : cette fille venait bien de massacrer six gars sans bouger un orteil . Un rapide coup d'oeil du coté de ses nakamas lui apprit qu'eux aussi restaient sans voix .

Qui aurait cru qu'une jeune femme d'apparence aussi fragile pouvait tuer de sang-froid ?

Cachés derrière une maison , Ace , Satch et Marco observaient la " tueuse " qui commençait à partir , en enjambant les cadavres . Elle tourna à gauche et disparut dans une ruelle .

- Marco ? Fit Ace

- Mh ?

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre discussion , y'a pas longtemps ?

- Ace , j'te signale qu'on en a eu des tonnes , de discussions .

- Mais si ! Tu sais , celle où tu me disais qu'il me faudrait un second !

- Ah oui ! J'm'en souviens ! Marco , tu lui sortit que vu son immaturité , Ace aurait besoin d'un suppléant .

- Satch , je t'ai pas sonné . M'enfin bref , c'est à peu près ça . J'ai besoin d'un second pas vrai ?

- Je vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir ...

- C'est simple : j'l'ai trouvé , mon second !

- Ah bon ? Et c'est qui ?

- La fille ! Celle qui vient de partir !

- T'es barge ?! Cette malade vient d'assassiner froidement des pauvres gars !

- Hem ... Ace ... Je suis pas convaincu que ce soit une super idée . J'ai rien contre cette fille hein ! Elle a l'air charmante mais ...

- Ben oui , c'est vrai ! Trucider les gens , c'est absolument charmant !

- Satch ... Ecoute Ace , tu es sûr de toi ? On ne la connaît pas du tout . Et tu as pensé à ce que père dira ?

- Rhôôôôô ! Les mecs ! Vous vous prenez la tête avec des détails futils !

- Tu trouves ça futile ? Sans doute que pour toi , zigouiller des types , c'est fantastique !

- Satch , c'est quoi ton délire avec les rimes , là ?

- Laisse tomber ! Bon Marco ? On va la chercher ?

- Ace , on va pas adopter un chien à la SPA , on parle d'une tueuse !

- Ah parce qu'en plus j'ai le droit à un chien ?! Mortel !

- Sans commentaire ...

Déjà , le soleil disparaîssait , laissant la place à une nuit encore très douce . La femme était descendue sur la plage . Elle marchait sur le rivage , pieds nus dans le sable . La tête dans les nuages , elle se baladait sans vraiment regarder où elle les mettait , ses pieds . Pour l'instant , elle ne s'était pas lamentablement rétamée au bord de l'eau . Elle avait de la chance , sans aucun doute !

Soudain , elle percuta quelqu'un .

- Aie !

- Ouch ! Excusez-moi , mademoiselle .

- Ce n'est rien , je ne regardais pas où je marchais .

- Haha ! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas .

Attendez ... ce type lui disait quelque chose . Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer son visage dans la pénombre .

- Oh ! Vous êtes Marco le Phénix !

- Euh ... oui c'est moi .

- Désolée ! Je ne vous avait pas reconnu !

- Ne vous excusez pas pour si peu voyons !

- Désolée ...

- Haha ! Dites moi plutôt votre nom mademoiselle . Vous connaissez le mien , il est logique que je connaisse le votre non ?

- Je suis ...

Elle fut interrompue par des cris . Et pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir de qui ils provenaient .

- Oh Marco ! T'étais passé où ? Fit Ace

- On t'as enfin retrouvé ! Ah , mais dis-moi tu es en charmante compagnie ! Répliqua Satch .

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Fujiko D Rosalya , mais appelez-moi Rosa . Ravie de faire votre connaissance !

- Enchanté Rosalya ! Moi c'est Portgas D Ace , commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe-blanche .

- Satch , pour te servir . Je dirige la quatrième flotte .

- Allons sur le port voulez-vous ? On n'y voit rien .

- Bonne idée !

Tous les quatres prirent un escalier de bois et arrivèrent bien vite dans la grande-rue , très éclairée .

Les garçcons curieux , lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient assistés à son combat . Ils lui demandèrent quel était son fruit du démon .

- J'ai mangé le Teki Teki no mi , de type Paramecia . C'est le fruit de la téleskinésie . Pour faire simple , disons que je peux faire léviter n'importe quoi que c'est solide . Pour le vent , le feu , ce genre de truc , c'est plus compliqué mais j'y arrive avec pas mal de concentration .

- Et comment ça se fait que tes cheveux deviennent rouges ? Demanda Satch

- Oh ... heu j'en sais trop rien . Bafouilla-t-elle .

Rosalya fit la connaissance des trois hommes , aux personalités bien distinctes .

Les trois commandants étaient célibataires ( quoi ? C'est renseignement comme un autre ! ) Marco était le plus vieux et sans doute le plus mature . Elle s'entendait bien avec lui . Satch était quelqu'un de drôle , qui la faisait rire mais qui l'apaisait aussi .

Et enfin Ace . Ace qui était le plus jeune et le plus beau ( selon Rosalya ) . Sous ses allures de beau gosse un peu enfantin , elle découvrait un caractère honnète , gentil et assez timide avec les femmes .

- Et tu as quel âge ? Demanda Poing Ardent

- J'ai 17 ans et toi ? Répondit-elle

- J'en ai 19 ! C'est cool , nous avons à peu près le même âge !

- Et ouais ! Bon je vais y aller . Merci les gars , c'était sympa de parler avec vous !

- Attends ! Tu vas où Rosa ?

- Satch , je suis une chasseuse de pirates . Même si je ne risque pas de vous faire du mal , les pirates ne sont pas sensés faire ami-ami avec des gens comme moi .

- Logique . Dans ce cas , on ne va pas te retenir , Rosalya .

- C'est bête quand même ! On s'entendait bein !

- En tout cas , ça a été un réel plaisir de faire ta connaissance , Rosa . J'espère qu'on se reverra .

- Moi aussi . Au revoir les gars !

Ace ne disait rien . Il semblait en pleine réflexion . Sans vraiment pouvoir expliquer pourquoi , Rosalya fut un peu peinée qu'il ne lui dise pas au revoir .

Tant pis . Elle prit son sac et commença à marcher dans la rue .

Soudain , Ace la rattrapa et lui prit le poignet .

- Rosa ! Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis très peu de temps et que tu es une chasseuse de pirates mais j'aimerai te posre une question .

- Oh ... ben vas-y , fit-elle , le visage cramoisi .

Eh ! Le visage de Poing Ardent était quand même tout près du sien !

- Fujiko D Rosalya , accepterais-tu de devenir mon second et donc d'être une pirate de Barbe Blanche ?

QUOI ?!


	5. Chapter 4 Bienvenue dans la famille Rosa

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Maeva : ayéééééé ! Voila le chapitre 4 ! Merci pour ta review . :)

Disclaimer : à mon grand regret , One Piece ( et tous ses personnages incroyables/beaux/intelligents et autres ) ne m'appartient pas . Par contre , Fujiko D Rosalya est mienne , c'est mon bébé !

**Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue dans la famille , Rosa !**

Ok . Alors là , ça virait au grand n'importe quoi. Sans mauvais jeux de mots, Ace s'était sûrement grillé un ou deux neurones en cours de route .

Non mais franchement ? Elle une pirate ? Ben voyons .

- Ace, soyons clair . Si je suis devenue chasseuse de pirates , c'est pas pour rien. Honnêtement, je les déteste .

- Attends, tu nous déteste aussi ?

- Vous êtes les trop rares exceptions que j'ai rencontré pour l'instant !

- Rosa, je te jure que nous ne sommes pas comme les raclures de tout à l'heure ! La vie à bord te plaira !

- Ecoute ...j'ai déjà pris part à un équipage , il n'y a pas longtemps. Et ça ne c'est pas très bien finit .

- Ne me dit pas que tu les as tués eux aussi ?!

- Pas du tout ! Je suis juste tombée amoureuse du capitaine .

- Gné ?

- Laisse tomber ! C'est juste que … hem … les pirates n'ont pas la place dans leur cœur pour ce genre de truc ! Je ne sait pas si il m'aimait. Mais j'ai décidé de quitter l'équipage .

- Et c'est qui ce type ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais !

- Soit . Mais je trouve ça absurde. Qui te dit que tu tomberas amoureuse chez nous ? Si ça se trouve , tu seras dix fois plus heureuse que maintenant !

- Ace... Tu ne comprends pas …

- Non Rosa , c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu as besoin d'amis , je l'ai vu tout de suite ! Rejoins-nous , tu seras notre sœur et tu auras une famille !

- Une famille …

Soudain Marco et Satch apparurent , bien décidés eux aussi à convaincre Rosalya .

- La vie de hors la loi te fais peur , princesse ? Dit Satch .

- Non mais …

-C'est peut être nous qui te terrifions alors ? fit ironiquement Marco

- Pas du tout ! Je …

- Ah , je sais ! Tu ne veux pas être le second d'Ace ? Pas de problème , j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un second aussi séduisante que toi ! s'exclama Satch

- Même pas en rêve ! C'est MA Rosa ! s'écria Ace

- What ? Fit Rosa tout en devenant écarlate

- Dans le sens c'est mon second, évidemment ! dit Ace

- C'est ça ... répondit Marco

- Hé ! T'as jamais fait de lapsus , le Phénix ?!

- Bien sûûûûûr . Enfin bref . Rosa, c'est oui ou merde ? demanda Satch.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix . soupira Rosa

- T'as tout compris , beauté ! Fit Satch .

- Bas les pattes Satch ! C'est mon second ! Capito ?

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva sur un navire ( le Moby Dick d'après Marco ) l'air complètement hagard .

Tout les hommes la regardaient. C'était ultra gênant.

- Hé Ace ! C'est la première fois que tu nous ramènes un nana !

- C'est qu'il a le feux au cul notre petit commandant !

Les pirates étaient morts de rire . Et elle de honte . Oh et puis merde ! Elle n'allait pas commencer à se faire marcher sur les pieds dès le début ! Manquerait plus qu'on la prenne pour la niaise de service ! ( Bon ok , de temps en temps il lui arrivait de l'être … mais pas h24 ! )

Ace allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle le devança , motivée comme jamais .

- Je m'appelle Fujiko D Rosalya . Ace m'a emmenée à bord de votre navire car il veut que je sois son second . C'est tout . Soyons bien clair : je ne suis pas ici pour faire des pirouettes sous la couette avec votre commandant ! Capich ?

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre , fit une voix derrière son dos .

Houla . Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon . Elle se retourna , trèèèèèès lentement .

Et crut qu'elle allait mourir de peur . Devant elle se tenait un homme immense , avec un espèce de moustache blanche étrange . Il riait , avec ce rire si caractéristique .

- Whaaaaaa ! Hurla-t-elle . Ace ! Sauve moi !

Elle alla se cacher derrière son capitaine , lui aussi hilare .

C'était vraiment pas sa journée .

- Hé bien petite ! Tu semblais plus bavarde tout à l'heure ! Approche , je ne vais pas te manger !

Sous le regard d'Ace , Rosa s'avança , pas encore tout à fait remise de ses émotions .

- Fujiko D Rosalya hein ? Un bien beau nom pour un beau brin de fille !

- M-merci …

- Alors comme ça , tu es le second d'Ace ?

- Heu … oui .

En fait , plus elle y pensait plus elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée …

- Bienvenue chez les pirates de Barbe-Blanche Rosalya ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire dans notre famille !

- Hein ?

- Rosalya , veux-tu devenir ma fille , comme Marco , Satch et tous les autres ?

- Votre fille ?

- Tutoie-moi voyons !

- Mais … On se connaît à peine ! Comment peux tu vouloir faire de moi … Ta fille ?

- Ace t'as choisie . Toi et pas une autre . Je lui fais entièrement confiance . Alors c'st oui ?

Attendez … A l'entendre , on aurait cru qu'Ace lui avait demandé sa main ! Rosalya allait juste rejoindre l'équipage hein ! Pas l'épouser !

Quoi que … Si jamais il faisait sa demande …

Stop . On arrête les fantasmes et on revient dans la réalité .

- Ben j'y vois pas d'inconvénients … Père .

- Haha ! Bienvenue chez toi Rosa !

Une salve d'applaudissements suivirent les paroles de Newgate . Et pas si loin d'elle , les yeux de Portgas D Ace étaient vissés sur elle .

Rosalya s'était trouvée une nouvelle famille .


	6. Chapter5 Premiers pas chez les ShiroHige

Coucou mes p'tits loups ! Me revoila avec le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira . N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer ( si vous le faites , Trafalgar Law viendra chez vous ce soir pour jouer aux echecs ( et plus si affinitées , Mouahahahah ! ) . Ah je vous jure ! Ca marche !

Guest : Awww !:3 Merci beaucoup ! Ton com'z m'a fait super plaisir ! ^/^

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez bonnes gens ! Damoiseaux et gentes damoiselles ! Ceci est un communiqué pour annoncer à la populace que non , One piece n'appartient pas à Jujulamiss ( moi quoi ! XD )

**Chapitre 5 : Premiers pas chez les ShiroHige **

Ace faisait découvrir le Moby Dick à la nouvelle arrivante . Il lui présenta Diamond Joz , Izou , Curiel et pleins d'autres . Le visage souriant , Rosalya parlait avec chacun en essayant d'assimiler leur nom .

Et Portgas D Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver jolie , avec son air de petite poupée . Il n'était pas vraiment un pro question femme , du fait qu'il n'en voyait pas souvent . Restait les infirmières , mais ce n'était pas pareil !

Enfin bref . Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter avec cette fille . Il se retrouvait généralement à court d'idée , bredouillant comme un idiot .

Il repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit …

« Je suis juste tombée amoureuse de mon capitaine . »

« C'est juste que les pirates n'ont pas de place dans le cœur pour ce genre de trucs ! »

C'est vrai qu'il en connaissait peu , des pirates amoureux . Qui avaient une femme dans leur vie .

Ah si . Réflexion faite , il en connaissait un . Même si théoriquement il ne l'avait pas connu . Et c'était tant mieux .

Bref . Il n'avait absolument pas envie de penser à ça . Cela dit , Luffy était le fils d'un grand révolutionnaire . Donc ce type a du aimer une femme pour être père . Mais en règle générale , les pirates ne s'intéressaient pas trop à l'amour . Et vice versa .

- Ace ? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif . Fit Rosalya .

- C'est rien , ne t'inquiète pas .

Ils continuèrent leur visite . Ace lui montra la salle d'entraînement ( « il y en a une aussi dans toutes les flottes , mais celle-ci est la plus grande » ) les cuisines et autres lieux .

Peu après , Rosalya fit la rencontre du capitaine de la cinquième division , Vista à la lame fleurie .

- Vista , je te présente mon second , Fujiko D Rosalya !

- Bonjour . C'est un honneur pour moi de faire de connaissance du meilleur bretteur de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche .

- Haha ! Ravi de te rencontrer petite ! A voir tes katanas , j'en déduis que tu es aussi une épéiste ?

- En effet . D'ailleurs , j'aimerais beaucoup me battre un jour contre vous ! Enfin … si cela ne vous dérange pas .

- Tu peux me tutoyer ! Et ce serait avec grand plaisir !

- Super ! A très vite alors !

Rien qu'à cette pensée , Rosalya se sentit pleine d'adrénaline . Elle devra s'entraîner dur mais un jour , elle prouvera aux ShiroHige et aux monde entier qu'une femme peut être puissante . Oh que oui ! Elle lui avait promis . Pas besoin d'être un homme pour se faire un nom sur Grand Line . Même si la plupart des célébrités ( pirates ou marines ) étaient de sexe masculin , elle n'en démordrerait pas .

Oui un jour , elle battrait Vista ! La blonde s'était jurée de faire partie des meilleurs . Elle ne voulait pas être une épéiste ratée , faible et ridicule . Ce n'était pas gagné , Rosalya était encore très loin de la puissance écrasante de ses nakamas . Il lui faudra s'entraîner d'arrache-pied , elle n'avait pas le choix .

Cependant , malgré ses rêves de gloire et de force incroyable ( entre nous , c'est pas demain la veille ! ) , la jeune femme ne voulait pas devenir la meilleure bréteuse au monde . Ou plutôt , elle ne pouvait pas : honnêtement , qui pourrait le détrôner ? Sûrement pas elle , avec ses illusions de future grande guerrière .

Rosalya soupira . Ce rêve-là , tout comme le One Piece , elle le laissait à d'autres . Bien qu'elle était ambitieuse , elle devait être réaliste .

Merde quoi ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

Et elle continua la visite . Tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait étaient vraiment adorables avec elle . Nul doute que la blonde se plaira ici !

Rosa discutait avec son capitaine sous les regards entendus des autres pirates .

« Rhaaaa ! Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il ne passe rien entre nous ! » pensa-t-elle .

Pour l'instant du moins …

M'enfin ?! Il faut qu'elle se calme , avec ses pensées de midinette !

Ace ( ne se doutant absolument pas de la folie intérieure de son second ) la conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie , pour lui présenter ses infirmières .

Il y avait quatre femmes chargées de veiller sur Barbe-Blanche : la chef-infirmière , Emilie , une grande brune au caractère assez strict , Lucy , une jeune femme rousse pétillante de vie , Sarah , très timide , qui avait de magnifiques cheveux bleus et pour finir Morgane aux courts cheveux roses et au caractère bien trempé .

Rosalya fut ravie de voir ( enfin ! ) d'autres femmes sur ce bateau et les infirmières l'accueillirent à bras ouverts . Elles papotèrent quelques instants , avant qu'une de ces femmes ne posa la question fatidique .

- Et pour ton tatouage Rosa-chan ? T'as une idée où le faire ? S'enquit Lucy .

- Un tatouage ? Fit Rosalya .

- Ace ne t'en as pas parlé ? C'est pas sérieux ! S'exclama Emilie .

- Hey ! J'allais le faire ! Répondit le commandant en question .

- C'est ça ! Enfin bref , allez chez le tatoueur ! Ace t'expliquera tout en chemin !

- Ok ! On y va !

- A plus les tourtereaux !

- Mais-heeuu !

Ils quittèrent donc l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers la salle de tatouage . Rosalya ignorait complètement qu'il y avait même un tatoueur chez les ShiroHige . Cela dit , elle voyait mal les pirates se pointer chez le tatoueur , comme ça , en mode « Coucou toi ! Comment ça va ? Tu pourrai me dessiner un pitit quelque chose sur la peau steupl' ? Cool , t'es sympa ! Et tant que tu y es , évite de dire à la Marine que je suis passé par chez toi ! A la revoyure ! »

Mouais … Peu crédible .

Ace lui expliqua pourquoi elle devait se rendre là-bas :

- Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué , nous portons tous le symbole de Père . C'est un peu comme un hommage , une marque de respect tu vois ? Après , ce n'est absolument pas obligatoire !

- Ca me plairait bien d'en avoir un .

- Cool ! Tu le voudrais où ?

- Sur l'épaule droite . Celui de Marco-kun , mais en noir .

- Ah …

Sur le coup , elle ne comprit pas pourquoi son capitaine faisait la moue . Avait-elle dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Ils continuèrent leur chemin , avec un silence pesant , jusqu'à une porte peinte en rouge . Ace poussa la porte et ils entrèrent . Rosalya découvrit une salle assez petite et bien éclairée . Une bibliothèque remplie de livres et un sofa blanc étaient installés près du mur . Au centre , il y avait une table de bois , deux chaises et tout un nécessaire à tatouage . Un homme assez agé ( plus jeune que Barbe-Blanche cependant ) se tenait sur une des chaises , le nez dans un bouquin . Il vait la peau basanée par le soleil et les deux bras entièrement tatoués . Ses cheveux blancs noués en catoguan lui donnait une allure de baroudeur , vivant sa vie dans la jungle . Même si il était sur un navire . Donc en mer .

L'homme , qui était plutôt grand , entendit Portgas et son second entrer . Il se dirigea vers eux , un sourire scotché aux lèvres .

- Ace ! Comment ça va mon grand ?

- Très bien . Et toi Felipe ?

- Plutôt bien , quand mon dos me laisse tranquille . Mais dis moi , qui est cette demoiselle ?

- Elle se nomme Fujiko D Rosalya et elle est mon second !

- Ton second ?

- Oui . Je suis juste son second , pas son plan cul du jour .

- Haha ! En voilà une qui ne se laisse pas faire ! Tant mieux . Je suppose que tu es venue pour ton tatouage ?

- Yep . Je voudrais celui de Marco mais en noir , sur l'avant bras droit .

- Je vois … Mais pourquoi celui de Marco-san ? Et pas celui d'Ace je veux dire ?

- Oh … Le sien est très bien aussi ! Je préfère juste cette forme la ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec les personnes qui le portent !

- Très bien ! J'ai plus qu'a me mettre au boulot alors !

Alors que Felipe commençait à tracer le tatouage de Rosalya , Ace ne puvait s'empêcher de sourire devant les mimiques de douleur de son second .

« Je préfère juste cette forme là ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec les personnes qui le portent ! »

Tant mieux … Manquerait plus qu'elle préfère Marco à moi ! Songea Ace


	7. Chapter 6 Un banquet en ton honneur

Yo tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 6 , rien que pour vous !

Comme d'habitude , les review sont les bienvenues . ^3^ ( si jamais l'idée vous vient ... Heu ... * cherche une idée * Et bien disons que Sanji vous préparera votre plat favori , avant de vous entraîner dans une valse endiablée ! )

**Disclamer : **Eeeeeeeet ... non ! One Piece n'est toujours pas à moi ( mais on ne perd pas espoir ! )

**Chapitre 6 : Un banquet en ton honneur **

Ca y est ! Son tatouage était enfin finit ! Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Felipe s'escrimait dessus .

- Eh bien ! Je suis plutôt fier de moi !

- Tu peux ! Merci Felipe-san ! Il est magnifique !

Elle aussi avait la marque de Père . Rosa était devenue une vraie pirate de Barbe Blanche . Ace et son second ne tardèrent pas à quitter la salle de tatouage . Ils se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs , sans trop savoir quoi se dire .

Ace essaya de démarrer la conversation :

- Heu ... désolé pour les commentaires des gars . Tu es la première femme à rentrer vraiment dans notre équipage alors forcémment , ces lourdeaux se font des idées .

Super . Dans le genre " tentative complètemment loupée de discussion " il était le meilleur . Bravo monsieur le commandant !

Et forcément , Rosa devint toute rouge .

- Ce n'est pas grave ... ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils s'arrêteront dès qu'ils verront qu'il n'y a rien entre nous . Bredouilla-t-elle .

- Pas faux ... Répondit Ace .

Tous les deux se turent . S'en suivit un silence opaque et génant .

Retour à la case départ les enfants !

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le pont supérieur , qui semblait très animé . Rires , bruits d'assiettes qu'on dispose et de chopes que l'on remplit . Et lorsque Rosa et son capitaine arrivèrent sur place , tout le monde leva son verre en hurlant .

" Bienvenue chez les ShiroHige Rosalya ! "

Marco , Satch , Vista ... ils étaient tous là , rassemblés autour d'un banquet gargantuesque . Barbe Blanche était aussi présent , assit sur son siège comme pour présider cette soirée rien qu'en son honneur . On lui remit d'autorité un verre d'alcool qu'elle dut boire cul-sec sous les vivats de son public . Avant de se rappeller qu'elle ne tenait absolument pas ce genre de choses .

Sa tête lui tournait un peu . Elle s'assit et respira un bon coup . Voila .

Elle regarda les membres de sa nouvelle famille . Fossa et Blenheim chantaient , bras dessus-dessous , l'air tout heureux .

Haruta discutait avec Atmos et Speed Jiru tandis que Namur et Kingdew débutaient un bras de fer sans pitié .

Bref , l'ambiance aux sein de l'équipage du Yonkou était des plus festives . Chacun venait voir Rosa pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ou juste pour trinquer avec elle .

C'est comme ça qu'elle fit la connaissance de Barbe Noire .

- Zehahaha ! Ravi de rencontrer le second de la deuxième armada ! Je m'appelle Marshall D Teach .

- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Rosa , mais je suppose que tues déja au courant .

- En effet . J'ai appris que tu étais un chasseuse de pirates . Serait-ce le charme de notre chef qui t'as fait changer de bort ?

- P-Pas du tout ! En fait , Poingts ardents ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix .

- Sacré Ace ! En tout cas , je ne suis pas mécontent d'être sous les ordres d'une belle jeune fille dans ton genre .

- Merci . J'espère juste être un bon second ... comme tu l'as dit , c'est tout nouveau pour moi .

- Zehahahah ! T'en fais pas petite ! T'apprendras sur le tas ! Je sui sûr que tu t'en sortira très bien !

Et il la planta là , avec son rire si bizzare . Y'a pas dire , les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient de sacrés numéros ...

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les étoiles brillaient doucemment dans le ciel . Que les nuits d'Août étaient agréables ! Rosalya s'assit sur un tonneau , en repensant à cette journée mouvementée .

- Je sais qu'ils peuvent faire peur mais ne leur en veux pas : c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une recrue comme toi . Fit une personne derrière son dos .

Elle reconnu la voix de Marco , avec son timbre calme et apaisant . Celui-ci , un sourire aux lévres , s'installa sur le rebord du navire , près de sa nakama .

La fête battait son plein et Rosa parlait avec le premier capitaine . Elle lui confia sa joie d'être acceptée et sa crainte par rapport à son nouveau rôle de second . Comment était-elle sensée se débrouiller ? Que faisait un second ?

L'homme répondit à toutes ses questions patiemment . Il appréciait Rosa et assayait de la rassurer . Elle devait juste seconder , aider Ace , pas diriger une dizaine de bateaux ! Avec ce rôle elle deviendrait plu responsable et les fils de ShiroHige seraient comblés d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux ! Nul doute qu'une présence féminine sera bénifique pour la seconde armada ( qui , dirigée par un jeune , n'était pas la plus tranquille des flottes ! )

Ace vit Rosa et Marco en pleine discussion . Alors que lui peinait à trouver ses mots , Marco parlait sans aucun probléme avec la jeune fille .

Et sans savoir pourquoi , le brun sentit une rage inconnue lui prendre la gorge . La tristesse lui enserrait le coeur , sans aucune raison ! Il était déboussolé : pourquoi s'énervait-il ainsi ?

Sans doute était-ce la fatigue ... oui c'est ça . La fatigue et l'alcool . Tout simplement !

C'était quand même étrange . Ilse dirigea vers Rosalya et son ami , déja plus calme .

- Hem ... Rosa ? Fit-il .

- Qu'est ce qu'il a Ace ? Dit-elle avec un sourire craquant ( ce n'est jamais que l'avis de Poing Ardent )

- Tu veux peut-être que je montre ta chambre ? Je t'ai fait visiter le Moby Dick mais tu n'as même pas vu tes quartiers .

Ah ouais ... en y repesant , elle ne savait , elle ne savait même pas où elle avait mis ses valises .

- Oui , je veux bien . Est-ce que tu as une idée de où sont mes affaires ?

- Elles sont sur mon navire t'inquiète !

Le sourire qu'il lui fit était à tomber par terre ( encore une fois , ce n'est jamais que le point de vue de Rosalya ) Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Marco et suivit son capitaine . Précisons qu'elle le lui avait dit avec un baiser sur la joue . Un baiser sur la joue !

Ace se retint d'hurler . De quoi il aurait l'air si il piquait une crise hein ? Il réussit à ne rien dire , même s'il avait l'impression qu'un monstre faisait la fiesta dans son ventre et découpait son coeur en petits , tous petits morceaux . Ne se doutant absolument de rien , Rosalya alla dire bonne nuit ( de la même façon mon Dieu ! ) à Izou , Curiel , Joz , Haruta ( qui devint rouge comme une tomate ) et tous les autres .

Stach la devança e lui faisant un câlin . Un peu génée , elle répondit à son étreinte en rigolant . Dans son dos , un certain capitaine se contenait pour ne pas réduire son ami en un petit tas de cendres .

M'enfin ?! Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?!

Arrivée près de Barbe Blanche , la blonde marqua une hésitation . Etait-elle sensée faire un bisou sur la joue de l'homme de plus fort au monde ? Même si celui-ci s'était autoproclamé papa ...

" Allons gamine ! Fais pas ta timide ! " fit son " père " .

Et il la prit dans ses bras , l'étouffant à moitié . Ok ... bon , ça c'est fait ...

Après un dernir coup d'oeil à ses " frères " et à son " père ", Rosa se dirigea vers Ace .

- Où est la seconde flotte ?

- Juste là !

En effet , le navire était tout près . Cependant , ils ,'étaient pas collés et un peu de mer les séparaient .

- A-attends ? Comment je suis sensée aller là-bas ? Bredouilla-t-elle .

Pour toute réponse , le brun lui fit un sourire ( ravageur ) et la prit dans ses bras comme une princesse .

Sous les rires et les sifflements des eutres pirates , Ace sauta jusqu'à son bateau . Sous l'effet de la surprise ( et de la peur avouons le ) Rosa s'accrocha au cou de son " prince " .

Portgas D Ace atterit ainsi , sous les regards mi-envieux mi-rieurs de ses nakamas . Il déposa Rosalya , qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en regardant Ace .

" Je rougis tout le temps , c'est pas possible ! " pensa-t-elle .


	8. Chapter 7 Et moi ? Je dors où ?

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Vous allez bien ? J'aimerai m'excuser pour le retard de parution de ce chapitre . J'ai été malade tout le week-end , donc pour taper ce n'est pas super-super ... Vous me pardonnez ?

Je fais aussi un gros câlin à Alice et Maeva pour leurs reviews ! J'vous aiiiiime les filles !

**Chapitre 7 : Et moi ? Je dors où ? **

**- **Attends ? C'est une blague ?

Ace venait de lui montrer ses quartiers . Rosalya était abasourdie . Pourtant , sa chambre était spacieuse et bien éclairée . De plus , elle bénificiait d'une grande salle de bain privée ( en même temps, les douches privées avec les membres de son équipage , très peu pour elle ! )

Mais il y avait un hic . Un gros hic .

Cette pièce n'avait pas dû servir depuis un bon bout de temps . Il y avait des tonnes de poussière partout . Sur le lit , sur l'amoire , sur le bureau . Partout quoi . Des caisses et des tonneaux trainaient ici et là . En bref , ce n'était plus une chambre mais une remise .

- Ah oui ... on a un petit problème . Fit le brun .

- Capitaine , il est hors de question que je fasse du ménage maintenant ! Il fait noir , je suis fatiguée ...

- On va trouver une solution .

Ace se mit à réfléchir . Il ne retsait pas de place dans le dortoir de ses hommes et les queqlues canapés du salon n'étaient pas vraiment confortables . Et elle n'allait tout de même pas déranger les infirmières du Moby Dick !

- Hem ... Rosa ... J'ai bien une idée mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois d'accord .

- Dis toujours , au point où j'en suis .

- Ben ... il reste mon lit .

Il restait son lit . Son lit ! Oh mon Dieu . Etait-ce une invitation à ...

- Heu ! Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées ! Je ne cherche pas à ... Déclara Ace , rouge pivoine .

Elle respira un bon coup . Son capitaine était un gentleman , c'était déjà ça de prit . Un gentleman beau et gentil avec elle . Y'a pas à dire , depuis qu'elle conaissait ce type , elle avait des réactions de plus en plus bizzares .

- Je n'ai pas le choix , fit elle ! Allons-y !

Détermination en carton ...

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva dans la chambre du deuxièeme commandant .

" Eh bien ma vielle ! Première nuit chez les ShiroHige , tu te retrouve déjà dans le lit du beau Ace aux poings ardents ! " Fit une voix dans le tête de la jeune fille .

Elle détailla la chambre d'Ace . Bien meublée , un peu en bazar mais rien de bordélique non plus . Pas de canapé donc pas le choix . Elle dormira avec lui .

" Mon Dieu ! Faites que je ne ronfle pas ! Par pitié ! " pensa-t-elle .

Le brun était toujours aussi géné , ne sachant plus où se mettre .

Il prit la parole :

- Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche ? La salle de bain est juste là .

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle d'eau , qui était contrigüe à la chambre , laissant Ace complètement paumé . Il espérait vraiment ne pas être passé pour un gros pervers cherchant à la ... Rhaaa ! Et maintenant , il avait des images en tête ! STOP ! On arrête les pensées lubriques !

Adossée à la porte de la salle de bain , Rosalya était pleine de crainte pour la suite . Elle allait sortir et après ? Elle irait dans son lit . Et que se passerait-il ? Peut-être rien . Peut-être pas ...

Elle décida de prendre une douche , histoire de s'apaiser . L'eau chaude coulait sur ses muscles qui peu à peu se détendirent . Elle sortit de la cabine de douche , déjà plus zen .

Elle farfouilla dans sa trousse de toilette jusqu'à trouver sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice . Une fois ses dents nettoyées , elle se brossa les cheveux .

Puis vint un horrible , cruel dilemne . Elle était sensée porter quoi ? Rosa jeta un coup d'oeuil à ses nuisettes , rangées dans sa valise . Hors de question de porter ça devant Ace ! On oublie aussi les sous-vetements et autres franfreluches .

La jeune femme opta pour un pyjama d'été , couleur pêche , constitué d'u petit débardeur assez décolleté et d'un court shorty . Parfait . C'était sexy mais juste ce qu'il fallait .

Et puis il fallu sortir . Aller affronter son capitaine et un lit double . Effrayant .

Elle respira un bon coup et sortit . Leurs regards se croisèrent . Gros moment de solitude . Puis le brun alla dans la salle de bain à son tour , avec un regard appréciateur pour le pyjama de Rosalya . Même s'il aurait préféré une nuisette , ou mieux , des sous vétements .

Ne se doutant pas des pensées perverses de son capitaine , la blonde s'assit sur le lit , ne sachant pas trop quoi faire . Soudain , Rosa entendit l'eau couler . Ce fut plus fort qu'elle : une image d'Ace , sous la douche , avec de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps musclé s'insinuait dans sa tête . Et l'eau descendait toujours plus bas ... L'hémorragie nasale n'était pas loin .

" PUNAISE ! MAIS ARRÊTE UN PEU ! " Hurla-t-elle .

Ace allait la prendre pour une folle . Non , visiblement , il n'avait pas entendu .

Elle soupira . Son capitaine allait la rendre chèvre . Et ses idées mal placées n'aidaient pas . Un peu curieuse , elle parccourut la chambre des yeux . Pour être honnête , Rosalya mourrait d'nevie de fouiller dans les affaires du brun . Cependant , elle se retint : si son capitaine la chopait , elle était morte . Mieux valait attendre patiement que l'autre débarque .

Ah tiens ! Quand on parle du loup , on en voit la ... enfin bref . Ace était sortit de la salle de bain , les cheveux un peu mouillés . Et Rosa frôla la crise cardiaque . Poings ardents était en boxer . Il fallait voir la réalité en face : il était à tomber .

Ace se glissa dans les draps et son second fit de même , encore un peu troublée . La tête dans son oreiller , la blonde retrouva la même odeur que son capitaine . Cela sentait l'homme et en même temps la fleur d'oranger et la lessive . Rosa se sentait bien , comme apaisée . La jeune femme souhaita une bonne nuit à son capitaine en l'embrassa sur la joue . Elle s'endormit bien vite , trop fatiguée pour se poser d'autres questions .

Hiken No Ace , quand à lui , ne trouvait pas le someil . Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement . Dans son lit en plus ! Elle sentait bon le lys et le jasmin .

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire : il pouvait la regarder autant qu'i voulait , personne ne l'en empècherait . Il détailla ses traits fins , ses lèvres , sa gorge , ses épaules .

" Elle est vraiment jolie , songea-t-il .

Et dans son someil , Rosalya grogna un peu et vint se blottir contre Ace , la tête près de son torse .

Le pirate s'arrêta de respirer . L'avait-il reveillé ? Non , elle dormait toujours , le soufle lent . Alors , il se détendit et peu à peu , le someil le gagna .

" Bonne nuit Rosa . Fais de beaux rêves . "


End file.
